Three Loves for a Dragon
by Squeazel
Summary: Draco is being followed by a stalker at his school, that is a member of the golden trio. But he has a 'crush' on another tattered teen. Whom people say is schitzophrenic! What will he have to do? And who will he have to trust? -ComedyDrama- RR! (D.G.Hr)
1. Intro

Three Loves for Draco  
  
By: Lalaa...and Mandy  
  
Chapter One: Intro  
  
Draco Malfoy huffed to himself as he rounded a corner in the well-darkened halls of Hogwarts. He peeked his eyes around the corner to see if she was still there... Yes, she. She followed him everywhere! In the halls during breaks, into the Slytherin Dorms, and even into the guys bathroom if she was feeling spontaneous enough. He didn't see her, maybe he had gotten rid of her at that precise moment. Hopefully.  
  
Draco made his way to the library running, hopefully fast enough so that that dreadful girl would not catch him. She could be anywhere! All he knew was that he had to get his homework done. He had a five-parchment paper due for Professor Snape... Tomorrow. "Damn truth serum... I already know what it is, AND how to make it...Damn Snape needs to bugger off." Draco narrowed his eyes as he slowed his pace. He reached the large carved doors of the library. He took a large breath in, sighed, and made his way into the library.  
  
Draco went to sit down at a corner table. He did not feel like being disturbed, especially by that she-devil. He shrugged and took out the book about truth serums. His eyes started scanning the pages, writing down notes occasionally. His face was fixed in concentration. He only had a bit before he had to go to bed. His thoughts wandered towards Quidditch. He stuck his quill in between his soft lips and pondered about tomorrow.  
  
Draco's thoughts were bombarded with a loud thumping. Someone was coming towards him. He decided to ignore them, and restart his quest to finish his prat-of-an-assignment. He heard someone say his first name in a sickeningly sweet way. He chose to ignore it at first, but figured he should try to shoo her away. Draco looked up at her with a look of annoyance and loathing. He heard her ask about truth serums, and decided not to answer. He just cocked one of his delicately manicured eyebrows at her. Draco flicked his gaze towards the bookshelves, as he thought he saw something. The girl nearly yelled at him taking back his attention, "WELL?" was what she said. Draco shrugged and averted his attention back to his homework. He chuckled to himself as Hermione stormed off.  
  
Ginny Weasley trudged her way down the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room. She wiped her eyes and pushed her fingers through her brightly colored hair. It was near nightfall, and she had just awakened from a nap. Her head was throbbing with pain. Already in a bad mood, Ginny realized that she had a paper due... Flitwick's class. She had to write a two- parchment essay on the spell 'Wingarduim Leviosa'. She rolled her eyes, as she grabbed some random quill that was sitting on the table in the Common Room. She placed the quick rapidly into her pocket and made her way towards the library.  
  
Ginny went to look for her book in the small aisles. She then noticed someone was in her way. She narrowed her eyes at the beastly sight. Brown bushy hair blocking the aisle. "Not that wanker again," she thought, hoping she hadn't said it. She pushed past her making sure that she saw the glare pasted on her face. The moment seemed to stand still as they both let a tension pass between them. As time seemed to restart, Ginny went to look for her book, as the frazzled bookworm seemed to go through a malevolent plan in her small capacity of a head. Ginny grinned at the girl's foolishness.  
  
She slowly crept past the bookshelves as the girl failed in pulling Draco into "helping" her with her homework. She peered around a corner, flaming red hair falling down her face. She leaped back behind the bookshelf quickly before Draco would see.  
  
Ginny watched, as the annoyed girl obviously did not get the reply she wanted. She giggled to herself as she watched her storm off with her robes in a bunch. Ginny, still chuckling, grabbed the book she needed off of the shelf and headed for her dorm. It was five minutes until lights out. She took one last look at Draco, his head bent over, picking up his things off of the table. She smiled as she glanced at him making his way out of the library.  
  
Hermione knew Draco was going to the library. She wasn't stupid. She'd looked everywhere else, but if he was trying to get away from her, why go there? She casually shrugged as she pushed her oddly colored brown hair out of her eyes. "I can just walk in casually," She thought to herself. She walked in and pretended she was looking for some sort of book, but his smooth looks were hard to miss. Those deep, pools of silver scanning page after page. His thick locks of blonde hair shone in the light, as she gazed at his porcelain face that no one else could match.  
  
"I must have him, only me..." Hermione's thoughts were cut off as she felt a shove on her left side. Ginny pushed Hermione away, so she could get to a book that Hermione was supposedly blocking. A flash of hatred passed between them. "Scum." Hermione thought. "Dirt." A thought seemed to swirl in Ginny's demented mind at that very moment, Hermione could see.  
  
Hermione stormed over to a shelf near Draco as an idea spawned inside her mind, "Draco," she said sweetly. Even though Draco was not accustomed to her addressing her by his first name, he almost didn't answer. Draco looked up with a look of loathing. "Could you help me with my homework? It's on truth serums, the book I'm looking for seems to be taken..." Hermione knew the library, and she knew the book he held. She gave him the best helpless look she could manage, but would he fall for it. Hermione felt a piercing glare from behind the bookshelves, but she ignored it Ginny ducked into the shelves again, the movement catching Draco's attention, but Hermione immediately put it back on herself, "Well?" she said loudly, turning a few heads. Hermione was not one to ask for help, but in this case, there was an exception. She waited for a reply, and all he did was shrug. Hermione, extremely pissed off, big-footed her way towards her dorm.  
  
A/N: Huzzah! I finished the intro! Yeah, I know, it can be confusing, but I'm also still trying to figure out how the rest of the story will go... Trust me! Anyway. This story is a result of boredom from my friend and I. If you want to go look her up, check out her pen name: Mandy Smirkke. Anyway. Reviews will keep us going! Without them we are dead! And so is the story! ((And by the way. MY story, Crisis at Hogwarts... Sucks. Don't bother reading it...)) R/R!!! -- Lalaa 


	2. Stalking Thoughts

****

Three Loves for a Dragon

By: Lalaa (Yes, only me writing this time!And probably for the rest of the story!)

This CH. dedicated to: Shibahime (AKA, Shibby)

Chapter 2: Stalking Thoughts

Draco awoke to another gloomy morning at Hogwarts. He pushed his covers aside, and stepped off his low bed. To his dismay, all of the other Slytherin boys had already abandoned him from the dorm. Draco rolled his eyes lazily, and trudged into the bathroom for a quick freshening up. He pulled on his crisp robes, and gelled his girlish hair. He looked at himself in the mirror, happy with what he saw. All the while probably thinking of course, all of the girls swoon over me' That brought his attention to Granger, as he sighed in annoyance. "Maybe I can kill her!?" He said in an overly sarcastic, but meaningful way. He'd like to; just a couple stabs here and there. A concussion maybe. "Or even a nice dark curse would do!" He thought aloud. But alas, he couldn't. Yes, maybe he was a Slytherin, and he was malicious, and even quite a bastard, but he couldn't kill someone. At least not yet. He only plotted her death, along with many other peoples' as a way to sooth his mind. He would never go through with it, would he? "Would I?" he thought to himself. He shook his head, forgetting the thought, as he straightened his green tie. He glanced in the mirror for one last check, and smirked, satisfied.

The blond bombshell of a boy went to meet his so-called friends at the Slytherin table. He scoffed at them, as he watched the big lugs, called Crabbe and Goyle, scarf down their food like rabid monkeys. He rolled his eyes, like he did often, and sat down. He attempted to ignore Pansy Parkinson hitting on him again. If he was going to be touched in specifically odd ways "At least let it be Ginny." He thought to himself. His eyes widened at that thought. His eyebrow cocked as he questioned his own thoughts. "Ginny?" He asked his corrupted mind. Draco let out a simple "Hmmm," and shrugged his shoulders and started delicately eating the food piled onto the downward curving Slytherin table.

Draco glanced over to the Gryffindor table, to see if anything entertaining was going on. He groaned, as he saw that Hermione was just sitting there, chin in hands, staring at him. His eyes rolled backwards. He grinned to himself, as he would have a little staring contest with her. He stared at her, malevolently, with an evil eye. His face was contorted, trying to make her bugger off. Didn't work.

Hermione was sitting at the table aside the Slytherin table. She looked at Draco lovingly, as she was delighted that he was acknowledging her. The bushy brown-haired girl left contact with his entrancing eyes, to nibble on some food. Draco scoffed, as he had not offended her.

"What were you looking at? Draco?" Goyle attempted to say with a mouth full of buttered toast. Crabbe looked at the Draco and Goyle, puzzled.

Trying to get rid of a pest." He said simply. As he bit into a french toast stick smothered in butter, powdered sugar, and cinnamon. Crabbe and Goyle shrugged, obviously oblivious to what Draco's simple words meant. Draco narrowed his eyes in disbelief at their stupidity.

Hermione was looking at Ron and Harry chowing down on their food, as they saw numerous amounts of people leaving the great hall, for their first class. Everyone that was still remaining at the Gryffindor table had stopped talking to watch Ron and Harry eat furiously, a good sense of entertainment if you asked anyone there. They watched in anticipation, and yet in disbelief, as to how those two could devour so much food, and not die from an overly large stomach.

Ron belched, and excused himself, as some around him laughed as others sat in disgust. Ron just shrugged, and pulled Harry away from the table, who was wiping his mouth, smiling. Ron asked Hermione, "You comin' or what?" Ron cocked a furrowed red eyebrow. Hermione nodded, and stood up, books in hand. She took one last look at the Slytherin table, between Crabbe and Goyle. She caught a stare with Draco, and smiled at him. Draco frowned, and amusingly he raised his right hand and waved it making a face that you would to a child, opening and closing his hand. Hermione scowled at him, as he glared, punching his hand onto the table, making plates clatter.

Crabbe and Goyle rose from the bench. Draco felt as if the bench was lifted. Their weight must have indented it, with a much stronger force than gravity. Draco stood up, and walked off to his first class, through the halls, with his thugs at his side.

Time passed, and Draco made it through most of the day, and hopefully the rest of the day without that dreadful girl. He shrugged, as he sat down in Professor Flitwick's class, for Sixth Year Charms. Draco sat in the back, secluded. He didn't want to be near anybody at the moment. Maybe he would feel artistic today, and draw something, whilst he was extremely bored.

Draco attempted to do the new spell the professor was teaching. It had something to do with nothing. He really didn't care that much. His rich father could just bribe the teacher with a heightening spell for the short or something.

He sat there, his ass starting to hurt on those dreadfully uncomfortable wooden benches. He looked over the class, as he was shifting positions, to see if there was anything interesting happening. He saw some couple squeezing hands under the table, and flirting. He rolled his eyes. His eyes widened, like they do when he realizes something. "That'sSerenity, and Ron!" He made a faint gagging noise as he had come to notice the black hip-length hair flowing all over the place. Serenity was in his house, she was drop dead gorgeous, but much of a drama queen.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Flitwick asked Draco. "What might you be gagging about? Not another ferret has your tongue does he?" The professor had on a sly grin, as he listened to the class snicker.

Draco sat up on thebench as he put his hands on the table, and leaned forward. "No," he paused. "Ferret hasn't got my tongue, but someone may have Ron's" Draco looked over to Serenity and Ron who were oblivious. As Professor Flitwick glared at them, forgetting about Draco. The class gradually got louder in their laughter. Draco sneered as he leaned back into the hard, smooth bench, as he put his hands behind his head, enjoying the scene he created.

He suddenly was awakened from his simple bliss from a thought that bombarded him. Ginny. Serena and Ron had reminded him of Ginny for some reason. He thought to himself as he tried to sort things out, sounding like a valley girl at times. "I don't know why I would like her I've hardly even known her. All I know is that she's Weasley's hand me down. Another addition to the litter." He paused in his thoughts, just to be interrupted again. "She's pretty and all, but I have like not even known her." That fact kept bothering him. "Even if so, she wouldn't like, like me back, would she? Ick, I don't know anymore. Maybe I could find out from the weasel if he's heard anything Yes, that's what I'll do. But how will I be How do you say likeInconspicuous? I will--" His thoughts were interrupted by the annoying screeching of the class change bell. He shrugged, forgetting his thoughts momentarily, as he headed back towards the Slytherin Common Room, to accomplish some of that damn monstrosity those so called teachers call homework.

Draco was walking at a brisk pace as he walked the shadowy halls with a bunch of other Hogwarts prats. Draco suddenly felt a delayed pain on his right ribs. He furrowed his eyebrows as he kept walking, ignoring it. He walked for a bit, then he felt a poke on his right shoulder. He looked around frantically from side to side, then he noticed some people giving him weird looks, so he ignored it again and walked forward. Draco suddenly was lifted off of the floor, as if being carried. Draco felt very odd being carried in the air. He felt two arms pressing up against his stomach, and two rather small breasts being pressed against his back. Only thing was, he couldn't see whoever it was. But he had an idea. He rolled his eyes, and allowed himself to be carried to a corner of the hall.

As soon as he was let down he reached his arms in front of him and attempted to feel out who the hell was carrying him across the halls, making his pale skin flush with frustration. He grabbed a smooth fabric, almost like liquid silk, and tugged on it. It seemed he had caught a bit of whoever's hair in his grasp, because someone yelped rather loudly. Draco loosened his grasp, then tightened again to pull off the liquid-like shield. This revealed the bushy haired, small breasted, and rather short, Hermione. "No wonder she became a stalker." He thought to himself.

Hermione bent down and tripped the blond ferret by the knees, as his ass dropped to the tiled floor. There was a rather large oof' sound that he emitted. Without him being able to do anything, or even come to realization, Hermione slipped off his shoes, and ran away with the black footwear under her robe. He attempted to run after her, but some random oaf left a nice puddle of red liquid on the tiled floor. He tripped, staining his robe.

"Bloody hell." He muttered to himself, as he took off his stained robe to reveal a rather preppy outfit. His forest green shirt was collared, and embroidered with the infamous Slytherin seal. His khaki pants were a tad too short on him, revealing his white ribbed socks. His shoes, which would have been there, were being taken down the hallway by a madwoman. Draco narrowed his eyes in anger at the crazy bitch slamming into people in the hallway as she cackled like an old haggard witch.

Draco got some rather odd looks by people in the halls. He was carrying a bloodstained robe, with no shoes, in high-water pants. Who wouldn't think that as odd? Draco brushed off his shoulder to the people staring. They immediately backed up into the hallway walls. Draco started to snicker as some of the famous wizard and witch paintings came crashing to the floor. Hs adrenaline was pumping now. He walked confidently off to the Slytherin Common Room, a sly grin pasted on his face.

He came upon the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. "Drignastia Elfrida," he mumbled to the door. Draco's face remained blank as he entered the rather shadowy room. A slow fire burned in the heat of summer, something he didn't quite understand. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting down at a table, attempting to read the rules of wizard chess, and how to play it. Draco ignored their incompetence as he slowly made his way up to his room, not acknowledging them. As he turned right when he came upon the top of the stairwell, he then entered what the teachers called his dorm. But it was more of a rat's nest to him.

The sheets, and wall colors didn't bother him, but there was no house elf to leave a chocolate on his pillow before he napped every night. There was a wide array of things in which he didn't find up to his code. He looked around the room, to find that one of his drawers were a tiny bit open. He wouldn't have left anything out of order, not being the secret clean freak that he was. He cocked an eyebrow as he surveyed the rest of his room, looking for anything thing else that may have been misplaced. He didn't see anything else, at least not yet. Draco peered into the drawer as he noticed all his things were in place. "I don't remember leaving it open" he thought aloud. "Oh well, I must have been tired, that's all," he made excuses for it. Besides, everything else he did was his fault, according to his all-knowing father. Draco sneered at the thought of his father.

Draco closed the drawer, and remembered that he had wanted to go see Weasel about his sister. "I can't be calling him weasel anymore, if I get involved with his sister, can I?" He took offense to what he said, "Of course I can, it's not like I'm dating him!" A smile split his face as he grabbed another robe from his closet and slipped it on, throwing the stained one in the hamper, so that those pesky elves could finish it. "S.P.I.W." Draco immediately thought of at the mindset of house elves. He rolled his eyes, not wanting to go deeper into his thoughts, that would eventually lead him to that unattractive girl her parents named Hermione.

Draco pulled on another pair of his large amount of shoes, and added some more gel to his hair. He walked out of his dorm, and through the common room. He saw Pansy hitting on another guy. Draco smirked, "Silencio," his wand sparked as Pansy became silent. The door entrance slid open as Draco walked quickly to the Gryffindor Common Room, to where Ron would most likely be playing a game of wizard chess with some innocent soul.

He arrived at the Fat Lady portrait and knocked on the wall beside her. Resisting temptation to slash her picture. Draco heard someone call, "Be right there!" As footsteps came closer to the entrance. Draco inhaled deeply, seeming nervous.

Ron answered the knock, opened the portrait, and stared at his enemy for a minute. "Draco?"

A/N: Aha! Cliffhanger! Well, it may not be much of one, but it will do! Yay! I, Lalaa, have finished this chapter all by myself! Haha, this story has become a humour/parody now! No romance yet Dun dun dun Anyway! Reviews keep me fueled! So you people had better review!!! hug I pumped this chappie out fairly fast! I'm proud of myself. And if you didn't know, I don't own any of these characters except serenity! ((My close friends will realize that parody!)) Well anyway, I don't want to create an authors note story! So I'm gonna leave you to review my story! R/R!


	3. Permission and Payment

Three Loves for a Dragon  
  
By: Lalaa – Yay! All the rest of the story like the last chappie will be by me! dances around the room like Ed from Cowboy Bebop  
  
This chapter dedicated to: The Lovely People Who Reviewed My Last Chapter!  
  
Chapter Three: Permission and Payment  
  
Draco stood at the Fat Lady portrait, looking at Ron with a sheepish smile. There stood yet another moment of awkward silence between the two supposed enemies. "May I come in?" Malfoy whispered, widening only one eye. Ron's eyes widened as he poked his head through the door and looked both ways frantically, somewhat resembling that of a Clownfish. Ron then looked inside the common room, and watched at all the people entertaining themselves one way or another.  
  
"Draco," He paused in his husky whisper. "What do you want?" He stood there rather nervous, that Draco might do him in or something.  
  
"To talk." Draco said simply. His expression was annoyed, yet somewhat blank. Draco gestured his arm asking if he could come in. Ron rapidly shook his head, sending his red hair flying.  
  
"Fine, come follow me...quickly, up to my room, no one is there at the moment." Ron turned around and bolted up the stairs, running into his room, forgetting the game of wizard chess he was participating in. Draco walked casually into the common room, snickering to himself, as no one noticed a Slytherin had entered their territory. He made his way slyly up the steps, hands in his high-water khakis. The door shut with a drawn out creak.  
  
Ron sat on his bed, then nodded his head at Draco and pointed towards the bed opposite, for him to site on. Keeping his distance, he was. Draco casually pushed his legs apart, and leaned over onto them, his forearms resting on his lower thigh. Draco looked up, feeling a bit off that he was talking to this weasel about his..."Love?" he thought.  
  
"It is your sister." Ron's eyes grew wider than their normal bug. Ron stood up. Unsuccessfully at that, he hit his head on the top bunk bed. Ron collapsed to sitting back on the bed, and then rubbed his head.  
  
"What's wrong with her? What happened?" He said frantically, while rubbing his head tenderly, wincing at the pain. Draco rolled his eyes at the comment, knowing that nothing had happened to her. Something had happened to him. Although he still couldn't put his pale, slender finger on it yet.  
  
"Do you know if she—"he cut himself off. "Likes-anyone-at-Hogwarts?" he spoke rapidly, stringing his words together. Draco looked down at the floor, not seeming like the usual Draco. The usual Malfoy would... "Do not be ashamed." He thought under that gel-flaked scalp of his. "Malfoy's do not show angst, and they do not show emotion to those not deserving." He thought harshly to himself as he raised his head from the speck on the carpeting, and looked Ron dead in those worried eyes of his.  
  
Ron seemed a bit taken aback by what his foe had just said. Thoughts were running though his red head very frantically. His eyes stayed transfixed at Draco, with that buggy stare, his face flushing. "Why? You don't..." he paused in his own anxiety, and gulped. "Like her do you?" Ron knew her secrets, and Hermione knew many of them as well, but not the one, the one that's threatening to any situation. It especially would be, if it were to concern Draco.  
  
Draco just started at Ron, blankly in the eyes, as he kept contact, faintly nodding his head once. Ron clasped his hand to his head in grief. He sighed loudly as he saw Malfoy raise an eyebrow at his gestures. "So?" Draco stated in a monotone voice. Draco expected an answer, and he wanted one now.  
  
"Ginny? Why Ginny? Why can't you like someone else?" He gulped once again; running his pale hand through is bright red hair. "Not that I know of. But if you want to tell her, or whatever, I have no problem." He seemed to regret his words, but said nothing about it. "I'll stay quiet about this. Just, don't mess with her, if you get my drift. I'm supposed to be looking out for her!" His voice started to rise. His voice softened as he spoke once more, "She has a problem..." His voice trailed off.  
  
Draco looked at him in approval. "Maybe the weasel won't be that bad, but who knows about that pothead friend of his." Draco averted his attention to Ron, who was struggling with his words.  
  
"If she so happened to like someone, whenever she were to come across that person, with extreme emotion trailing her thoughts, she would...Change perso-- " Ron was cut off as someone bombarded into the room. Harry looked at Ron, then to Draco, trying to comprehend why the hell those two blokes would be chatting.  
  
"Neville told me that he thought he saw Draco strolling through the common room heading up here." Harry's face was stern as he slammed the door, making Ron jump in the bed, hitting his head once again. "So what are you doing here Malfoy?" He looked at Draco with loathing as he still stood at the door.  
  
"I was just leaving." Draco's sentence was short, as he moved gently from the bed, making sure not to hit his head as Ron had. Draco pushed Harry out of the way. As he opened the door, he looked back, and acknowledged Ron with a head nod seeming to thank him for his time. He exited the dorm, as he then made his way through the common room and out the Fat Lady.  
  
"What in the bloody hell was that, Ron?" Harry walked over to the bed opposite Ron, where Draco had sat. He sat down, hands in his lap.  
  
"He just wanted..." he gulped, "homework help, for...charms class. Yes, charms class!" Ron smiled fakely as he looked at Harry's disbelieving face. "Speaking of homework, shall we start ours?" Ron gestured towards the door.  
  
"Why not..." Harry said skeptically, as he watched Ron rub his head a final time before grabbing his books.  
  
- - -  
  
Draco walked down towards the library to do some of his homework. He had fallen a bit in Transfiguration, and needed to boost it up again. "Damn teachers can't even realize a good minimum paper when they read one..." he muttered to himself. He briskly made his way down the hall, in a happy mood for no apparent reason. He hummed to himself a song that muggles sang during Christmas, even though Christmas was hardly here. He started to sing in his head as he hummed along. "I'm mister heat miser I'm mister sun. I'm mister green Christmas, Mr. 101. They call me heat miser, whatever I touch. Starts to melt in my clutch." He paused and struck a pose. "Dun dun dun dun... I'M TOO MUCH!" He accidentally said aloud. People that were meandering in the halls gave him odd looks as they kind of backed away. But the girls who were flustered with his presence just swooned. Obviously they had not known that was some child Christmas song to muggles. He smiled and imitated Gilderoy Lockhart; pointing and smiling, showing his pearly whites.  
  
Draco was so emerced in his thoughts and actions that he didn't know that a small boy had crept up on him and started snapping flashes of light at him. The boy was crouched on the floor, pushed against the wall, and right out in front of Draco's face at several moments. The boy started clicking his rather large old-fashioned camera at the now aware Draco.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He scoffed at the small brown-haired boy. The boy quivered a bit. "How come you're not taking pictures of your beloved Harry Potter? That is what you do, is that not it?" Draco's tone served harsh to the young boy.  
  
"I-I just wanted to get some photos, that is all." The boy lowered his lens, and let the camera hang down from his scrawny neck. Draco shooed the boy away with his hand. The small boy named Creevy, Colin Creevy, slumped off down the hall. The one thing Malfoy had not seen was the sly smirk on Colin's downward-tilted head. Colin looked back at Draco before he rounded the corner, solemn-faced. Draco gave him a glare, as Colin ran off down that corridor.  
  
Hermione opened the door and let her pale olive skinned arm reach out to grab Colin's collar. A small yelp came from his mouth as he was pulled inside the broom closet. "Have you got them?" Hermione asked him in a hushed fury. She stuck out her hand to be handed the camera.  
  
Colin adjusted his position on top of the bucket he had rested on. Hermione sat there glaring at Colin. A broomstick suddenly whapped her in the face. "Whoops..." Colin chucked, hand over mouth. She pulled the broomstick off of her face and forced it against the wall. A freshly wet mop then slapped her on the nose. Water started dripping off her face, and onto her unflattering shirt. Hermione finally, after a few minutes of struggling, and clanging amongst the broom closet, was able to sit back down. Colin paused after she had settled, then remarked, "I have them, plenty of them for a first shot... Now give me the galleons." He held out his hand.  
  
Hermione glared at him as she stuck her tangled hand into her oversized pocket. She gathered two galleons for this picture round, and shoved it into his chest. He smiled sheepishly, his tiny frame of a ribcage throbbing. "I'll have them by the end of the week." He said simply as he attempted to get out of the claustrophobic space. Hermione grabbed his arm tightly, before he escaped her quarters.  
  
"I will need to do more for me, Colin. Maybe even some more promiscuous photos. But I will shoe you in. I will let you know. And there will be payment." She said with a rather raspy voice. Colin nodded, with buggy eyes, a tad scared, and strolled out of the cramped broom closet, camera around his neck. Hermione watched him leave, as she poked her head out the door to look if the coast was clear for her to prance out of her office. She saw no one, and happily skipped down the halls, all the while thinking of what else she could take of Draco's. She split her face with a wide grin, bearing her gums.  
  
- - -  
  
Hermione made her way through the Gryffindor Common Room, as she smiled at everyone present, making herself look untarnished. She stepped up the stairs lightly, and acted as if she were to turn to the girls' dormitory. She sneered at her own sneaky-ness, and made a sharp turn towards the boys' dorm. Harry was not a prefect, so thus he did not get his own room. She smiled as she crept into his room. She made her way towards the middle bed, tiptoeing. She opened the chest that was sitting aside the end of the bed. The wooden chest creaked as she opened it. Hedwig suddenly started to squawk uncontrollably. Hermione looked around frantically inside the chest, as Hedwig continued to give out her position.  
  
Loud thumping noises could be heard rising the steps. She fumbled through the chest as she found the liquid silk cape that she had returned from last time's usage. She grabbed it, and pulled it up over her head. The door's handle creaked and clicked. She then kicked the chest shut with a loud thud. Granger stood in a corner with the invisibility cloak hanging over her lank body.  
  
Harry had come up the stairs, to see what was going on. He first calmed Hedwig, then surveyed the room. He cocked his eyebrows, his wrinkles in his forehead becoming pronounced. He could not see anything wrong with the room. Thus, that's what invisibility cloaks are used for. Harry shrugged his muscular shoulders and walked his way out of the room, screaming some random outburst downstairs, clarifying nothing was there. Hermione's lips curled devilishly as she made her way through the door, making sure not to make a sound. She walked lightly down the stairs, not to disturb anyone.  
  
"I'm going to go to the kitchen if anybody else wants to come, or tell me what they would like?" Neville asked as he looked towards Harry. Harry nodded. A widespread scream of orders came from the hungry mouths of the miniscule amount of boys and girls gathered by the cooling fire. Neville nodded as he and Harry made their way out of the common room, towards the kitchen. Hermione chuckled inside her maniacal brain, as she followed them out of the door. Quite a nifty coincidence for her, it was.  
  
Granger made her way rather quietly towards the Slytherin keep. Her body invisible to anything but the Marauder's Map. Her face was relaxed in concentration as she dodged the small amount of people roaming the halls after their dinner. The entrance then came into clear view as she approached it in the dark place. She had been here before, earlier this week, and thus had memorized the password. Handy trick this cloak was. The entrance slid open cautiously, letting her in. She made sure that Harry's cloak was fully covering her, as she stood before the common room. She nodded to herself, as she made her way through the loud chatter that filled the shadowy walls. She walked by the fireplace and grabbed a deliciously looking apple. She stuffed it into her invisible pocket as she headed towards the stairs.  
  
The apple sank into her teeth as she started to chew it. Her eyes grew wide as she spat it out. The apple fragment seeming to come from nowhere. "Wonderful..." She stated to herself. "Wax." She placed the apple by the fragment on the top of the stairwell. Her shoulder shrugged as she made her way to Draco's dormitory. Her face became puzzled as she looked for his dorm frantically, finding the other prefects', but not his. She pondered as she saw a door that she had not opened before. She slowly made her way to it, still under the liquid silk. She opened the door, which did not creak. She shrugged once again as to the fact that is was unlocked. "Easier for me!" She remarked to herself.  
  
She entered the beautifully decorated room. The cherry wood drawers smiled in familiarity. She stepped before the door, and shut it gingerly. Her footsteps were not heard as she moved her legs towards the bed. The sheer curtains revealed a sleeping man. He was curled up like somewhat of a kitten. She smiled sincerely as she pulled back the curtains. His back was facing her, but it was impossible to miss those bleach-blonde locks of his. Her face became quiet, as she looked peaceful. She stroked his gel-free hair. Draco unconsciously reacted as he smiled, and moved his body; his clothed back pressing against the soft sheets of the bed.  
  
He was an angel. She stopped stoking his hair as his smile faded, but hers widened. She looked at his chest, where he was grasping a toy, a small stuffed dragon, green and shiny. She averted her attention towards her hand moving into her pocket. She grabbed two earplugs she bought at a muggle shop. She swiftly put them in his ears, then finished that task with putting a pair of earmuffs she had swiped from the Herbology teacher. He teeth bared. She was quite the kleptomaniac, and what she used from her collection at this moment was quite shameful.  
  
She had visited the Weasley's house many 'a times. She just knew how Ron's father was obsessed with muggle objects. One day, while using the bogs during a call of nature, she spotted something. She had leaned over the toilet seat and grabbed the razor. She had used one of these before, but not quite like this. This was a new invention. It was electric. She grinned as she had taken it from the Weasley's house, and stuffed it in her basket- weave purse that was lying on the floor, next to her pants.  
  
Hermione grinned at the flashback as she took out the razor from that same basket-weave purse. She set the razor on the ground and whispered "Silencio," with her wand in hand. To test out the razor, she turned it on. No sound came from it. She decided to try it on herself, to make sure it was working. She lifted up her pant leg and revealed the Shetland pony syndrome. She took the cordless razor to her leg and watched as numerous amounts of hair fell to the floor. She smiled as she stood up, pushing her pant leg down.  
  
She pulled off the earmuffs, with no reason to keep them there anymore. The razor then maintained the silence as she pulled out another thing from her pocket. She leaned towards her beloved Draco, smile on her face.  
  
-----------  
  
A/N: Haha! Yay for cliffhangers. Yay, well I'm really having fun with this story. The next chapter is guaranteed to be much funnier than this one. Plus Ginny will be introduced much more than I have in the past! Yes, well I have cranked out this story pretty fast! I guess those miniscule reviews that I got really pushed me to write it! See? When you leave a review it really does help the writer! Anyway! I've got a lot to do the following week(s). So I may not have the next chappie up as soon as I have for these ones. But believe me, if I get some reviews, then I will definitely be more motivated! cling Thank you all my party people! Oh yeah, I'm pretty much bored whenever I'm online, so talk to me! sings horribly  
  
R/R!!!!! [please] 


	4. Bleeding Locks of Love

Three Loves for a Dragon 

By: Lalaa (The only Lalaa... Yay!)

Dedicated to: Katherine Raven B. (AKA, My Sexy Bunny)

Disclaimer: Duh, of course I do not own any of the HP characters. But I do own that character I made up, Serenity! So bugger off TT. Besides, you should know better, so this is the only disclaimer going up! (Or I think it is... Oo;;)

**Chapter 4: Bleeding Locks of Love**

Her hand trembled slightly, as she was nervous. She swiftly lay the razor on the pillow momentarily, as she stretched the item from her bottomless pockets. The rubber band was stretched onto her frail left wrist. Her hands reached towards the sleeping Draco. They caressed the sweet softness that his hair was. Knobby hands grazed through his hair with no kinks, as her smile faded into a docile expression. Her eyes were half open, lovingly watching his muscular chest rise and fall. The wench regrettingly stopped stroking his hair as she took the band off of her wrist. She gently grabbed a thick lock of hair, which resembled a vertical oval, from the top of his head to the nape of his neck. She tightly wrapped the rubber band around the chunk, and then raised the razor from its throne.

The freckled fiend took the razor, and swiftly moved it on his scalp. The silent razor shook in her hand as she continued to shave the rest of the hair that was attached to the band. Hermione reached the last chunk of hair to be shaved. She held up the rather thick lock of hair that was bound in her grasp. She smiled at her achievement, as she then looked at her 'love'. She put the hair into a plastic bag, and then into that same basket-weave purse she had used at the Weasley's. She sighed at his slight disadvantage. Hermione shrugged it off, just happy that she retrieved his hair. She wrapped the purse around her anorexic looking shoulder. She started to slink out of the room, as she then looked at the chest at the end of his bed.

A smirk split Hermione's pale face as she started to crawl over towards the chest, making sure she did not make a sound. She slowly opened the well-oiled chest. It made a small thump noise when it hit his bedpost. She cringed. Hermione dug through the well-organized chest. There were small boxes neatly put away in stacks, all corresponding with each other Hermione cocked her eyebrow, furrowing the lines in her forehead further. "_Such a neat freak..."_ She thought to herself as she quietly hurried through the boxes.

She then came upon a rectangle box that was blood red. It was plain in itself, but it was beautiful at the same time. The small round trim cornered the box, as the shiny red satin was encircled. She grabbed it hastily and opened it. A small whooshing sound emitted from it, as the satin slid together, seamlessly. She placed the top half of the box onto the beautifully carpeted floor beside her. Then she rested the bottom half onto her lap. Her beady eyes peered into it curiously.

There were letters, some folded, and refolded many times. There were some that resembled a Hallmark card, but thus, had moving pictures on them, and some with changing words. Her eyes lighted up, with a fiery passion. She grabbed the top of the lid, and then placed it onto the bottom. She rounded the purse around her thin body, as she stuffed the medium sized box into it. She neatly put the boxes away the same she found them, extracting only the one. She closed it with ease. She took on last look at Draco.

Here eyes widened as she realized he still had those muggle earplugs in his canals. She trotted over and pulled them out. He stirred, and made her gasp. But then he mumbled, clutching his dragon, and fell back into his trance. He rolled over exposing his missing hair towards her. She stifled her chuckle as she made her way towards the door. She creeped out the door and then ran herself back to the Gryffindor Dorms. She snuck out with no interference. She smiled as she skipped down the shadowed hallway gleefully.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Draco let out a loud petrified scream. His hair! It looked like some sort of demonic skunk! His scalp was shaven from the top middle of his head unto the nape of his neck, in a thick shaven line. His hair flowed oddly to the sides of his head like some sort of want to be friar. Trembling hands mowed through his hair repeatedly, shocked. His lips were parted in a gaping fashion. The reflection in the mirror showed his buggy eyes, looking like they were ready to pop out of his pointy-faced head. "WHO IS THE BLOODY WANKER WHO DID THIS TO ME?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairwell.

Indeed that person whom he was talking of was a wanker, but only self-admitting. "Malfoy! What is wrong?" Someone called from outside his adorned door. The blonde ferret glared at the door.

"Get the hell away!" Malfoy sneered. "I...am...fine!" He said through gritted teeth, clenching his jaw together. Gasps could be heard from outside the door, his eyes rolled in protest. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other stupidly. Their broad, fatty shoulders shrugged in confusion. Their footsteps died away, as Draco returned his attention to the mirror.

"Shit, shit, shitty-shit-shit!" Draco scampered about the room attempting to figure out what in the bloody hell he could do to hide his skunk-resembling scalp. He tore apart his neatly made bed in confusion. Epiphany! He turned around to glare at his bedpost, face splitting in an uncanny smirk. The green and black beanie was engraved with a gold symbol of the Slytherin house. He grabbed it hurriedly and stuffed it onto his head. His nimble fingers were fixing his hair. Except today, not being slicked back like the usual helmet it resembled. Tufts of hair stuck out of the bottom of the cap strategically. He looked at himself in the mirror, and sighed, somewhat relieved.

"_Wait a minute here..."_Thoughts dripping in his demented mind. _"Hermione! I had not thought of her yet. That mudblood must have been the one to do this... But"_ He thought wryly. _"If she was so obsessed with me, why would she do that to me?" _His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He simply shrugged, and decided to think about it later; he was not going to bog himself down with such things, when he had Ginny to deal with.

"Speaking of Gin-ny..." His face slid into that casual smirk of his. Pale hands seemed to find his drawer, second one from the bottom on the left, actually. Pensive eyes looked at the bottle lovingly. "Just a sip!" He said happily to himself. Draco unscrewed the loose bottle, and took a long swig of Cinnamon Gin. "Ah!" He remarked after a large gulping sound was emitted. "My daily dose of vitamins!" He spoke perkily as he put his bottle back into the drawer. On his way to 'his next class', Draco slithered.

Draco spotted a wave of read hair. Ginny was obviously walking with her infernal brother that some people referred to as Ron. He liked the 'Weasel' ring much better, thought it fit him really. He watched from a small corner as Ginny and Ron parted ways. Ginny smiled at Ron and happily walked towards her first class, Potions. She was unaware of the heir himself who started making his way towards her. He walked slyly, with a swagger. They approached one another. Ginny looked up from her hand-me-down shoes to look at Draco's gray captivating eyes. She broke eye contact, with a weak smile, and made her way without even talking to the poor bugger.

An icy hand grabbed onto Ginny's frail wrist. The tapping of her soft soles abruptly stopped. "Yes?" She simply questioned. Her pale freckled cheeks were blushing madly, thus failed to look at the self-proclaimed sex god. Draco's firm grip seized her to a secluded corner, away from the bustling crowd protruding though the halls.

His stature was weakening. He realized this and stood up tall, and turned the beautiful red head to face him. Finding a way to get herself out of looking at him, Ginny stood fascinated with her shoes. "I want you to go out with me." He said bluntly. "I like you, Ginny, a lot." Ginny's honey-chocolate eyes stared in awe at Draco. Her hands immediately found her now elbow length hair, and started twirling it in nervousness.

"I...err..." Obviously at a loss of words, Ginny continued to fumble. Draco looked at her, expecting an answer, although he had supplied no question.

Realizing he had not asked her a question, he attempted to keep his composure. "Ginny, what I mean is... Will you go out with me? B-be my girlfriend and stuff." Draco's normally slit eyes widened in surprise at his own words. _"I stuttered... AND I said... STUFF?! What the hell am I doing? No, not good at all. Why am I stumbling anyway? It's a Weasley..." _Draco mentally slapped himself.

Ginny's soft-soled shoes shifted from one to the other frequently during the awkward silences. "I-I... You want me to b-be your gir-gir-girlfriend?" Draco simply nodded, obviously now getting impatient. "I-I'd love to!" She said looking down at her shoes once more. Draco smiled genuinely. Ginny simpered.

"I've already asked your brother, if that's what you're worried about." Draco's cold yet not clammy hand found her chin. He wrapped his fingers lightly around it, and lifted her gaze to meet his.

Ginny's facial expression turned blank, her eyes seemed to glaze over. She seemed to have no reaction to his touch. Her eyes widened, and suddenly spoke a rather confusing sentence. "Neville Longbottom loves Harry Potter with a sensual passion." Draco blinked repeatedly, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Malfoy, what are you doing touching me?" Ginny leered in a snide tone. Draco's hand retracted, as if her skin was dry ice. She stood planted to the ground, her fire red hair cascading over her womanly body. Hermione watched them from afar with interest, using a listening spell you peer in.

Prince of charmers was taken aback, but regained his stance. "What are you talking about? Now, may I confirm, are you going to go out with me?" He seemed stiff asking her out, his sentences were blunt, and had no smoothness whatsoever. Quite different from when he was trying to get that veela that visited into his dorm. Never worked out. She went with Weasley instead... Malfoy would have grimaced at the remembrance.

Ginny simply rolled her eyes into that red head of hers and walked away. Her hips were swaying more than usual, and she had a slight cockiness about her aura. As she walked away, she pulled her robe off smoothly, and draped it across her arm. Who knew someone could look so smashing in a Hogwarts uniform. Draco averted his attention to the water fountain, which made almost any liquid for you to drink at will, perplexed. His eyes narrowed in confusion, inklings of crows feet appeared. His mouth gaped slightly open, due to the fact that he was not sure what came over Ginny, and how, how...Gorgeous a body she had. He definitely fancied the weasel. Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts for the moment, and started off to his class of hell for the day. The bushy-haired squirrel regrettingly decided to follow Ginny. She blew a kiss to the back of Draco's head as she then hurried off after the strutting Ginny.

Meanwhile, Ginny made her way towards potions, or so she thought. Ginny was making her way towards the Gryffindor Common Room, when something intruded her thoughts. _"What in the bloody hell do you think your doing? I have to go to class!"_ Ginny rolled her eyes once more, and attempted to block out the voice. _"Listen to me!" _The voice continued to grow louder in frustration. _"I need to get to the damn class! Don't you go out having butter beers with Hermione and Seamus again! I had to wake up the next morning with a damn hangover!"_ Ginny stopped abruptly in her tracks, nearly to the Common Room. She sighed in annoyance.

"_Would you leave me alone, for Goddess' sake! I don't want to deal with that damn bastard who they call Snape. He should go wash that grease pit toupé of his. Maybe he should actually try keeping his mind off DRACO, and focus on a daily routine to wash himself! He can kiss my white freckled ass for all I care..." _The current Ginny retorted, getting a bit off subject. _"And besides, I was not going to go have butter beers with Seamus and Hermione" _She said getting back onto the subject. _"I was going to go have them with Fred, George, and Ron." _She scoffed.

"_You mean, OUR, white freckled...butt." _She paused momentarily. _"And I will not have you going out and making trouble with me! People are already confused about me! One hour I'm a skanky whore and the next It-It's the nice one! Me! You should let me take over for now, and go to class! Besides I want to talk to Draco later! I know you don't like him but I do! And he asked me out. You know, the NICE Ginny. So get over yourself, and leave me be for a while!" _Ginny was huffing in her retorted thoughts.

"_I-do-not-care-if-you-like-Draco-or-not!" _She quickly said back to her other side. _"Here... I will make you a deal. I will take over until before lunch, then you can have the rest of the day. Then we can talk about the rest later, okay?" _She tried to make an agreement, while resuming to walk to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"_I-I S-suppose so... But, as long as you give me control right before lunch. So deal then?" _She said with a nervous tone in her voice.

"_Deal! Now would you please stop bugging me now?"_ She said a tad ticked.

"_Yes... I'll go." _Ginny resided in her mind, to leave her be, until lunch that was, if conscious Ginny failed to recognize the time.

"CRASH!" Hermione and Ginny crashed together in the dimly lit hall, right near the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ginny asked angrily, standing up, not bothering to help that worthless squirrel up.

"What-were-you-doing-with-my-Draco?" Hermione said quickly. Her voice became high in nervousness. Her frail legs lifted her up off of the cold tiled floor. She stood up and came about two inches below Ginny's resting eye contact. Ginny's face was contorted in resentment and anger.

"I! I, was not doing anything! Now leave me the hell alone, you haggard wench! I don't want anything to do with Draco!" Her voice calmed a bit. She leered at Hermione. "I know we have fun...Drinking butter beer and all...." Her voice trailed. Ginny slowly advanced on Hermione, making her backup into a wall. Ginny put her hands on either side of Hermione's head and looked at her in her dark eyes. "_She's so cute when she was angry." _Ginny thought to herself. _"Ah! What the hell am I thinking?"_ She shook her head trying to get rid of her thoughts about... Hermione. _"Yuck?"_

Hermione looked very surprised, almost like Neville whenever he spots Draco. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked softly, and nervously. Obviously a bit shaken.

"Honestly Hermione, are you that dense?" Ginny leaned in towards Hermione's surprisingly warm neck. Ginny breathed lightly, and pressed her lips against the surprisingly soft skin. Ginny pulled away after kissing Hermione's neck, and smirked at her. Hermione had a look of surprise, yet also a look of wanting.

Ginny released her arms from the wall, and walked off to the Gryffindor Common Room to fetch Fred, George, and Ron from the lounge. They knew her problem, and welcomed it, when those times included butter beer, and Veritaserum. Hermione was left in a state of shock, stuck against the wall.

The last part of the day, finally. The gangs, well gangs, were gathered at the last class of that grueling and very confusing day. Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was sitting on a boulder nearly in front of his rather large hut. His back was faced towards the bored eager children, as he sat there stroking an animal that the children could not yet see. "Class all 'ere?" He said gruffly, but happily.

"Yes." The class said in unison. Hagrid turned around and rose himself from the rock, hand supportively on his knees. Hagrid pulled the medium-sized creature out from behind the boulder. It was weary, that was until it saw the small children. It's rather large ears perked up, and its face seeming to mold into a smile.

"This 'ere..." He paused, tightening the grip on the thick leather leash. "Is a Guutrenvoch!" He patted its head contently. The creature squealed in thanks. Gasps and amazed sounds were heard from the class. "Yep. This 'ere creature helps lost kids find their way home. Although, ironically, hates adults." The Guutrenvoch looked at Hagrid sternly at his comment. The class sniggered.

The Guutrenvoch was only about three small feet tall. That is about to Hagrid's overly large knees. It's silky looking mane and tail caressed the gray green scales. The scaled covered all of the body except for the hooves, and where the mane and tail were present. The scales resembled somewhat of the fabric felt.

"Now, then..." He paused to tell the story of the Guutrenvoch. "This magical creature isn't actually that magical, although looks it doesn't he?" Hagrid petted the soft scales, the Guutrenvoch replied with a snort. "Anyway... This creature, as you may see, resembles that of a Shetland Pony. This is actually a full-grown Guutrenvoch. And it just so happens that these sly creatures have a love for children. They help any children that they find in the woods, which happens to be their home, on the child's way home... Now, these sweet animals are opt to run away when an adult is present. Notice the thick leash this girl's on! Now, these creatures are considered very mythical, considering they run away when any sort of older human comes near. Thus, making them sort of a... muggle fairytale. In Germany o' course." He paused thinking backwards. "Yep, my friend Jinah from Germany shipped this sweet, adorable creature here a few days ago! Nice woman she is..." He snapped himself out of his reverie, realizing that he in fact was teaching a class.

The class seemed somewhat entranced in what Hagrid was saying. He always brought such interesting animals. "Now, if you would look see here..." The class's many eyes were on Hagrid and the Guutrenvoch. Hagrid pulled out a blown up picture of Michael Jackson from his pocket. "And it seems 'ere... That this muggle...man. Scares the poor creature!" The class looked very confused, and watched as Hagrid put the picture in front of the creature's face.

The Guutrenvoch's eyes became wider than normal, and snorted. She reared up on her hind legs, then came back down with a loud thud. She grabbed the picture with her horse-like teeth. Her head was thrashing from side to side as if trying to rip the picture. The Guutrenvoch then spat out the picture, and reared again. This time when she came down, her hoofs stomped on the picture frantically, still snorting in anger. The class looked a bit taken aback, but alas was cackling softly. Now after the picture was properly shredded and full of trodden dirt, the Guutrenvoch took a few steps back and sat down on the hard dirt. Her hoofs placed in front of her. She seemed to snap out of her moment and then her ears perked up once more and cocked her head in a content anime fashion.

Hagrid put this hand over his mouth in shock, looking dead ahead. His eyes were buggy, and his expression feared. "Troll bogies..." He muttered to himself. The evil thing was looking him right in the eye... and right in the middle of his class too...

A/N: haha I had to cut it short a bit, its not my ideal 4000.... because I needed to really get my story up again. I felt so bad not updating it in so long. But now this adds more depth to the story! Yay! So I will definitely be writing more of it as soon as I can, but I have a shitload of homework! Four honours classes this semester... however, please leave a comment or 4 on my story! Love you all!!!!!! lalaa


	5. Interjection 1

Three Loves for a Dragon 

By: Lalaa (Alias: Squeazel)

Lalaa's Outbursts: Interjection #1 

Ok... So I would like to clear some things up! Alright... Now you may be wondering about some very confusing things that have come from my head... onto this, or your, computer... Okay, so lets see... Now the story is called Three Loves for a Dragon. Now this originally pertained to Hermione loving Draco, as well as both of Ginny's personalities (thus making three) loving Draco. Okay well that has changed... But I WILL find a third love for Draco. Or somehow compromise this indifference. Do not worry! A more complicated plot is to come! Yay! Right? Oo;; e-e-e

Okay, second order of business... The chapter titles. You may be quite confused about these. So please let me list them for you and their meanings... About every three chapters I think I will have an interjection just to summarize the story thusfar! Please tell me by feedback! Now, onto the Titles...

**Chapter 1: Intro** – Well... this is the introduction for the story. Yes it is in a different perspective then the rest of the story! That's what makes it interesting... Yeah... that's it...

**Chapter 2: Stalking Thoughts **– This is pertaining to Draco, and his thoughts about his... Stalker of course, which so happens to be Hermione! So yeah... She's not just stalking him... But his thoughts! How deep...

**Chapter 3: Permission and Payment **– Now this! Haha! Ok, well Draco gets permission from Ron to ask Ginny to be his (to have and to hold forever!) girl. And Hermione seeks revenge on Draco for ignoring her. Poor Draco gets a nasty surprise in the 4th chapter...

**Chapter 4: Bleeding Locks of Love **– I actually had a dream about this particular thing... (Where like there was a redhead girl and she was squeezing blood out of her hair...) But anyway, in short... Draco gets his hair chopped off into the form of a reverse Mohawk, and he loves Ginny. So his poor happy hair is shaved because he refused to pay attention to Hermione, and love Ginny!

Now.... You see what I meant by the chapter titles? Ok... I really hope that this little interjection is allowed on FF... Let me stick a disclaimer in here...

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WONDERFUL FANTABULOUS WORKS OF J.K. ROWLING! IF I DID, I WOULD BE FILTHY RICH AND SNOGGING RUPERT OR TOM RIGHT NOW!

So... anyway... My next chapter goes more in depth about most things. And should be done within the next decade... I plan to work on it this weekend if possible! I love writing this story, I just wish I got some more feedback! Ok, and if you are so interested as to see the progress of my story. You can 1) put me on your author alert list, 2) check my user info on this account! – Yes, yes, I will actually update how far I have gotten in the chapter once I actually sit down and glue myself to the computer for hours! Woot for kinda not really wasting time!

OK... well I am ranting now. And I must be going. Please leave any comments about my ideas on the review thingie... Yes... please don't tell me leaving a review is not in the capability of those hands of yours! I luffs all of you! Please chat with me later!


End file.
